


Seems Like the Best Solution

by Ignis_Sassentia



Series: FFXV Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Tumblr: ffxvweek, awkward new boyfriends are awkward, cursing, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: Gladio is sick and tired of watching Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis awkwardly dance around each other when it's obvious they're all into each other. He proposes what seems like the best solution over a very awkward coffee date with the three men he adores.





	Seems Like the Best Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXVWeek4, prompt: "Do you trust me?"

The four young men sat around the table in the nearly-abandoned coffee shop, staring at each other in awkward silence. Ignis was the only one who moved, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips with rhythmic precision, but the others couldn’t really tell if he was actually drinking it or not. 

Gladiolus had been mentally kicking himself for a good fifteen minutes. He should never have told them it was a group date. At least not before they’d already fallen into their traditional, easy companionship. But what the hell else was he supposed to do when they’d all been pining after each other for months and no one else was going to make a move? 

“So, uh. You guys see the chocobo races last night?” Prompto asked meekly, picking fluff off the faded sweatband on his wrist. 

Ignis took another mechanical sip of his coffee. 

“The jockeys are pretty shitty this season,” Noctis muttered at the table. 

Prompto winced and sighed. “Yeah…” 

Gladio had had enough. He knew they all liked each other. He’d watched the other three dance around each other since Prompto started training for the Crownsguard. He and Ignis had discussed it here and there while they lay in bed together. He’d wheedled information out of Noct while they sparred and trained. And Prompto was just plain awful at hiding his feelings. 

So it was about damn time they stopped avoiding the subject and did something about it. Otherwise, Gladio was pretty sure he was going to go absolutely out of his mind. 

“Look,” he said so suddenly that all three of his companions jumped and looked at him like startled anak calves. He closed his eyes a moment and raked his fingers through his hair. “No one forced any of you to come. I told all of you what this was and you’re all here. Which means all of us are at least a little interested. So stop being dumbasses and just…” 

“Talk to each other?” Ignis suggested dryly when Gladio trailed off with a frustrated gesture. 

Gladio nodded emphatically and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the edge of the table. “Yeah. That.” 

“It’s just...weird,” Prompto admitted, his fidgeting only increasing. “I mean, you and Ignis have been dating forever, and me and Noct are...but, like, all four of us? How would that even work?” 

Gladio shrugged his big shoulders as easily as he could. “However the hell we want it to work. I’m just sick and tired of watching you and Iggy make googly eyes at each other while he cooks, and I know Noct wants to jump my bones after training sometimes. This seems like the best solution.” 

Noct’s ears went pink and he shook his head. “You’re making stuff up, Gladio. No one ever said I wanted to--”

“No one had to.” Gladio snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you practically since you were born, Noct. What kind of Shield would I be if I couldn’t tell when you liked someone after that long?” 

The prince grumbled and slumped further back in his seat. 

Ignis cleared his throat, lifted his coffee cup, but paused halfway to his lips and set it down as if he’d just realized it was empty. “As awkward as it feels at the moment, I believe Gladio’s plan has merit.” 

Prompto and Noctis glanced at each other, a silent conversation between best-friends-turned-lovers passing between them in the span of an instant. Prompto’s gulp was audible. 

“No one’s forcing anyone to do anything, here,” Gladio said as gently as he could manage. It was hard when they both looked so nervously eager, like the offer was some sort of trap. That expression really only made him want to hug them both and kiss their worries away, the way he did with Ignis after a long, hard day at the Citadel. But it wasn’t his place. Not yet. “And I’m sorry for springing this date on you. Should’ve talked it through first. I just...got ahead of myself.” 

Ignis carefully twisted his cup on its saucer, the soft grind of glass on glass bizarrely loud in the quiet cafe. “I’ve been doing some research on suggested configurations and communication styles in polyamorous relationships, and have some resources to pass along. If you’d like.” 

“What about Luna?” Noctis asked, his voice as tight as a violin string. “That treaty with Niflheim states I’m supposed to marry her.” 

Gladio sighed and sank back into his own chair. The one thing he hadn’t been prepared to handle today. He really should have made a better plan. “We...we’ll deal with that when it happens.” 

Ignis gave him a sharp look. “Of course, the treaty must be our priority. But I see no reason to deny ourselves happiness in whatever time is left before the wedding is to be carried out. If we find ourselves in a position where a clean break is unrealistic, we’ll have a conversation with Lady Lunafreya and iron out the details as necessary.” 

Noctis chewed his lip. 

Prompto grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

Gladiolus raked his fingers through his hair again. “Just...answer one thing for me, will you? Do you trust me?” 

Looks were exchanged around the table once more. 

“Implicitly,” Ignis replied first. His gloved hand rested on Gladio’s arm for a brief moment before falling away, but the warmth lingered. 

“Yeah…” Prompto nodded thoughtfully. 

Noctis smirked. “What kind of prince would I be if I couldn’t trust my Shield after so long?” 

Gladio snorted despite himself at the echo of his earlier words. He leaned forward again and rested his hands on the table between himself and the two younger men, palms up. “Trust me now, then. Whatever’s headed our way in the future won’t stand a chance if we face it together. And if that’s standing as boyfriends or just friends doesn’t really matter. But I sure as hell would love for it to be boyfriends.” 

Ignis hesitated a moment, then rested his hand on Gladio’s wrist, his thumb tracing gentle circles on the heel of the bigger palm. “As would I.” 

Gladio grinned at his boyfriend, then turned his attention back to the other two. 

Both Noctis and Prompto were blushing, though Prompto’s was far more noticeable as it highlighted the constellation of freckles across his cheeks. They held hands so tightly Noct’s knuckles were white, but as Gladio watched, the grip relaxed. 

“Just promise things won’t get awkward if it doesn’t work out,” Noctis insisted, looking firmly between his Shield and his Advisor. 

Gladio chuckled. “I promise we’ll do our best. Does that work?” 

“Good enough.” Noct sucked in a deep breath and placed his free hand in Gladio’s. He smiled shyly as Gladio’s fingers closed around his. 

Prompto chuckled self-consciously, but grabbed hold of Gladio’s other hand. 

As soon as he was holding both their hands, Gladio grinned and lifted them up to kiss first Noctis’ knuckles, then Prompto’s. He loved the way it made them both blush even worse. 

“So,” Noct said thoughtfully as he pulled his hand away, “does this mean I do get to jump you after practice?” 

Gladiolus laughed, loud and rumbly, feeling lighter than he had in months. 

Prompto smacked Noctis’ arm with the back of his hand. “Hey!” 

“I’m certain you and I can more than amuse ourselves, Prompto,” Ignis said quietly. He half-lifted the coffee cup and set it down again. “If you’d like.” 

Prompto went as red as a tomato, bit his lip, and nodded shyly. 

And that, Gladio mused as he motioned a waiter over for more coffee and a celebratory slice of cake to share, had to be the beginning of a beautiful romance. 


End file.
